


An Accidental Answer

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [41]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 100-1.000, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Sometimes, Loki should pay more attention to questions that he's asked by Tony.





	An Accidental Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this weeks ago but never got around to posting it, sooo, you get it now! Lol. 
> 
> This is just something short and amusing that I got the idea for and couldn't resist writing, hope you like!
> 
> And much love and thanks to **StagLynxSpider** for reading and approving the title and summary and helping with the tags :D

Since joining the Revengers after the defeat of Thanos, Anthony Stark had become something of a close friend of Loki’s. There was rarely a time where they weren’t around one another and that meant that Loki had grown used to tuning out Anthony’s constant chatter, he also became accustomed to answering the other man’s questions automatically, if only so that he could continue working or reading without interruption.

Loki enjoyed spending time with the man, but not to the exclusion of all else, and especially not when Anthony’s questions tended to be asked absently.

It was currently one such time: Loki was sitting on one of the empty worktables in Anthony’s makeshift laboratory on the ship and reading a fascinating text he’d discovered on a recent planet; filled with information everyone had long thought lost. 

Anthony had recently had his interest with alien idioms rekindled and had taken to learning them with relish. He’d also taken to creating whole new turns of phrases and convincing people they were common expressions on Midgard. Truly, he was a man after Loki’s own mischievous heart.

But for the most part Loki had been ignoring the other man today, too lost on reading his new tome - but when a question was directed towards him, the part of his mind that never quite stopped focusing on Anthony, heard it and responded.

_I mean, humans have ‘spank the monkey’, but what do Asgardians call masturbation, Loki?_

“Mm,” he gave a distracted hum, turning a page before answering, “‘ _shining one’s spear_ ’ is often used.”

He heard Anthony give a snigger, but most of his attention was on the passage about the potential for a common weed and how it could be properly treated to be used in sleeping droughts.

_Oh yeah? Well, who do you ‘shine your spear’ for, Loki?_

“Hm?” Loki hummed again, re-reading the plant’s description and trying to equate it to one he was familiar with even as he recalled and answered the question he was posed: “You.”

It actually took Loki a few moments to realise that complete silence had followed his statement and it only truly registered because of the strangeness of the situation. Anthony was always talking, moving, bashing, clanging; silence was near impossible around the other man. It was unsettling enough for Loki to blink and turn his eyes away from his book to look at the mortal.

Anthony had turned in his seat to _stare_ at Loki, looking stunned. He hadn’t even put down the tools in his hands; they were lying lax in his lap as he gazed at Loki like he’d just grown additional limbs. It made Loki frown in confusion before running the conversation back through his mind. When he realised what had happened, his eyes widened and he felt the first heat of embarrassment make its way up his neck and over his cheeks. 

“ _Ah_ ,” Loki murmured, clearing his throat and trying to think of a way to downplay what he’d just told the other man. It certainly wasn’t the way he would have _preferred_ to make his attraction to Anthony known.

But while Loki was hurriedly considering and discarding numerous things to say, Anthony quirked a small smile that soon broadened into a _very_ satisfied smirk; one that immediately held Loki’s attention.

“So,” Anthony asked, drawing out the word, “what’s the Asgardian phrase for people shining each other’s spears?” His eyes were twinkling and Loki’s blood was suddenly turning in a different direction. “Or what about the Asgardian version of a sixty-nine? I could use some practical experience if I’m going to use these idioms, don’t you think?” His smirk was only growing wider. “Cultural exploration and all that, especially now that I know our _spear shining_ is mutual.”

The words made Loki laugh, sudden and delighted before snapping his book shut; in return Anthony placed his tools down on the table and when he turned back around, Loki had jumped to the ground and was standing directly in front of him.

Anthony was looking up at him with a lazy smirk and his body language open and relaxed. “I should ask you about sexual situations more often. I mean, I would have,” his eyes crinkled, “if I didn’t think I’d get thrown out of a window for my troubles.”

Loki huffed out a laugh even while leaning down. “It was _one_ time, Anthony.”

“I’m like an elephant, babe,” he winked, “I never forget.”

“You and your idioms.”

“You love-”

But the last of the words were stolen, caught by Loki’s lips as he pressed them against Anthony’s in a kiss. But the mortal wasn’t complaining, instead, he was wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck and tugging him even closer.


End file.
